Exalted: Dreaming City
So this page is for a crossover between the world of Creation from Exalted, different reviewers, narrators, commentators, game players, and narrators. Înspired by Reviewaverse Saga by Apollo Z. Hack, Exalted RPG, Youtube crossovers and fanon, the Nocturnes (a fan-made Exalted splat), Denny Court AU (itself a Channel Awesome characters in World of Darkness AU), and fighting games. Any material by others will be credited. I make no money from this, nor do I intend to make money from this. A Mirror into the Mantavara Sanaderion was known as the 'city of critics' in the First Age. It was not a center of piety like Ondar Shambal, a commercial powerhouse like Dari, or a place of knowledge like Sperrim. It was a strange cross between these three cities. The 'critics' were an odd bunch. The Eleven Guilds sought to review all the works of humanity, with the blessing of the gods of stories and arts. The Guilds were unusual in that it was not just the Solars who ruled and the Terrestials were not always the lackeys. At different points, Lunars, Sidereals, even the mysterious Nocturnes, have directed the Guilds. Their tasks were always the same: critiquing and advocating the crafters and creative essence workers. Sanaderion was forgotten in the Second Age. They were a teleporting city that made the Usurption last longer than the Bronze Faction wished. After the Shogunate, the city vanished. People forgot about Sanaderion; they were too busy fighting and dying. Then people reported sightings of ruins that were not there yesterday. They appeared near Thorns, Nexus, Falla, Chiaroscuro, Greyfalls, Inara, and the Coral Archipelago. They match the recurring dreams certain people have had. They feel calls to argue with each other, to fight each other, and work with each other. Just what is going on, anyway? Key Differences From Canon # The Realm Year is 748. If you remember your Creation timeline, this is when the Realm formented a coup etat in Thorns. The Scarlet Empress still reigns. # Lookshy and the Blessed Isle still hold military technology from the First Age. How many pieces, I am not sure. I imagine that Sanaderion used First Age technology to harmful-to-catastrophic effect. # The effect of the Deep Wyld took longer to hit, since not all the Lunars fled there. Eventually, all needed the moonsilver tattoos and picking a caste. Some say that there were holdouts who have not gone entirely chimera. The Silver Pact considers it rumor at best, a trap at worst. # Travel to Autochthonia is possible from Creation. Travel into other worlds is possible from Creation. Travel is not easy or safe, of course. # Some game breakers are canon. Someone used Eye of the Unconquered Sun to find out the Usurpation plot. Thus, enough Solars found out to cause trouble. The other are one Sidereal taking the Creation Ruling Mandate into account. Rather than jury-rigging an god extortion system through the Immaculate Order, the Sidereals tried working with some Solars. The Cascading Years affected record keeping and First Age artifacts. # Not all the Solar shards were imprisoned. So, it is possible that the Neverborn and the Yozi never touched them. It is also possible that some Exalted sought their help and exchanged their Second Breath for it. # The Contagion and the Balorian Crusade happened. How badly they affected the history and the backstory of the characters is up for debate. # The Immaculate Faith is more of a patchwork affair. Monks focus on feeding people, educating children, and protecting humanity from dangerous beings. The Scarlet Empress wants to make the Immaculate Faith more organized and cut down "Anathema worship". She enforces this view at least among the royal Houses and the Found Eggs adopted in her care. # Sidereals did not break the Mask to hide evidence. Individual Sidereals may have fiddled with minds and matter, however. They can still hide their identities and their motives. # Chejop Kejak and some of the Bronze Faction were fined and demoted. They would have been put to death, but were spared due to the pleas of the Solars who escaped. Kejak still has his supporters who want to reinstate him. He bears no hard feelings toward Sanaderion. However, he won't stop anyone else who have something against the disappeared city. # The Usurpation had fewer dead Solars. Not all were at the great feast. The resistance were centered at Sanaderion. Only by long bouts of diplomacy did the fighting stop. After that, Sanaderion disappeared. The Solars may have gone with it. # While no one knows about the Great Curse, its effects are well-known. The desire to understand and contain the 'madness' drove Sanaderion to some of their acts. Of course, the Exalted of Sanaderion have no idea that they carry the Great Curse themselves. May It Come Speedily in Our Day As for the Third Edition, I have no idea. I would like to adapt the ideas to new Exalted (especially the Exigents). When the Third Edition is released to the general public, I hope to finish the harder work of fleshing out characters. Character Template Based on template for character sheets Basic Information Name Concept Gender Species Based on List the persona and creator (if known) the character was based on. Motivation Exalt Type Caste/Aspect Age Anima History Please insert your character's history and background here. Include Arcade mode introduction and ending if character beats the final boss. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here. This includes costume. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Strength 1 Dexterity 1 Stamina 1 Social (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Charisma 1 Manipulation 1 Appearance 1 Mental (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Perception 1 Intelligence 1 Wits 1 Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) The fast way to add this markup to your Caste abilities is to add the three apostrophes around the beginning of the first ability in your Caste list, and around the ending of the last one. Line break markup must be preserved. While the headings are for Solars, that may well change for other characters. DAWN Archery Martial Arts Melee Thrown War ZENITH Integrity Performance Presence Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft skills are individual skills taken, in discordance with the rest of Exalted's skill system. As such, Craft skills are a sub-heading of Twilight, and should be otherwise treated as any other skill. (Craft is favored as a category, so if you Favor Craft, mark all Craft skills as Favored. For the ease of information accessibility, please simply erase the entry for any Exotic Craft Skill you do not have nor plan to take, and erase the entire Exotic Craft Skills category if you do not plan to take any. Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore Medicine Occult NIGHT Athletics Awareness Dodge Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics Ride Sail Socialize Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) Native Language: Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds This should be a short list of the Backgrounds you spent points on; it should track what type of expense is paid; Background points, Bonus Points, and Experience Points. (A Background Point costs precisely 3 EXP.) Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion Conviction Temperance Valor Limit Please indicate your Limit as a numerical value, opposed to 10. (IE, if you had two points of Limit, you would write 2/10). Virtue Flaw Please name your virtue flaw, and write out it's effects upon Limit Breaking. Combat Statistics Note I really hate the physical and social combat statistics. Until Third Edition comes out. I will be filling out some parts for completeness. Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal Peripheral Committed Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Fighting Game Statistics This space is for fighting game moves as needed. Power/Weapons Movelist : Special moves/attacks : Bash attacks : Grabs : Super/Epic moves/Limit Breaks Poses : Intro : Win : Victory Additional notes Completed Profiles Dark Streams